Mon prix à moi
by Phobia Floral
Summary: Harry est en 7eme année et Dumbledore et Madame Chourave organisent un concours de Mosaïque Culture à Poudlard jumelant professeurs et élèves pour créer des rapprochements entre les maisons et aussi avec les professeurs. Slash SSHP, One Shot.


**Disclaimer** : Tous noms, lieux, objets, créatures, et autres appartiennent à Miss J. K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros.

**Auteur** : Phobia Floral (MOI!)

**Genre** : Romance, Humour.

**Rating** : Mature

**Résumé** : Dumbledore et Madame Chourave organise un concours d'Horticulture à Poudlard jumelant professeur et élèves.

**Note de l'Auteur** : Ceci est un slash, donc si vous n'aimez pas cela, retourner en arrière. Aussi c'est un One Shot (mon premier, il faut fêter!) Un Snarry comme je les aime!

**Mon prix à moi**

**One shot**

Ils étaient tous assis, en train de prendre leurs desserts lorsque le directeur se leva et prit la parole. Toutes les têtes se relevèrent en même temps et observèrent, avec des yeux interrogateurs, Dumbledore. Pourquoi le directeur prenait la parole un mercredi soir? Il n'y avait pas de fête spéciale au mois de mars… Alors pourquoi demandait-il l'attention de tous les élèves et le personnel? Harry perplexe, commençait à angoisser. _Non, non ça ne peux pas être Voldemort, je l'ai déjà tué… A moins qu'il soit redevenu à la vie! Oh merdre fait que ça ne soit pas ça! _

« Chers élèves et professeurs, j'ai organisé, avec ma collègue Mme Chourave, un concours de jardinage pour fêté l'arrivé du printemps! »

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, avant de reporter leurs regards sur le directeur. Un concours de jardinage! Non mais après ça va être quoi? Un concours de cuisine, de danse, de chant, de dessin!

« J'ai aussi organisé ce concours pour faire des rapprochement entre les maisons et les professeur! J'ai fait des équipes en tenant compte de votre caractère, de vos intérêts et de vos passions! Eh bien sure j'ai mélangé professeur avec élèves, c'est-à-dire que quelques uns d'entre vous feriez équipes avec un de vos professeurs. »

Ron se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Je plains la personne qui va être jumelé avec Rusard, ou pire, avec SNAPE!

Harry rigola et se retourna vers Dumbledore.

« Pour ce qui consiste au concours de jardinage, il faudra réalisé une mosaïque culture, c'est-à-dire une sculpture fait de buisson ayant la forme d'une créature ou d'un objets quelconque. Naturellement, il faudra qu'elle soit fait à la main, sans l'aide de magie, et par la suite elle devra être ensorcelé. Les règlements complets vous seront remis dans les prochains jours. Le premier prix du concours sera une semaine à Cuba dans un resort tout inclus, payer par Poudlard. Bon passons aux équipes. »

Hermione fut en équipe avec Professeur Trelawney (à son grand désarroi) Ron avec Rusard, Neville avec Malfoy Crabe avec Parvati, Hagrid avec Ernie Mcmillan, et, le pire « couple » selon tout le monde était Harry Potter et Severus Snape.

Harry était presque en train de pleurer, coucher sur la table des Gryffondor. La situation de Ron et Hermione n'était pas mieux mais vraiment Harry m'avait pas été chanceux.

-Je déteste Dumbledore! JE LE HAIS! Non mais pourquoi me mettre avec ce bâtard de « maître » des potions graisseux! Pleurnichait Harry.

À la table des professeurs, la situation n'était pas mieux. Severus tenait son couteau de table serré entre ses doigts.

« Je me demande, s'il serait préférable de tuer Dumbledore avant ou après Potter? Non mais c'est quoi cette idée d'organisé un concours de jardinage! Avec des élèves en plus! Non, je veux dit avec ce maudit petit prétentieux, arrogant et gâté Potter! Non mais, je n'ai pas le goût de jardiner premièrement et en plus jardiner avec Saint-Potter c'est le comble des malheurs… »

Dumbledore se rassit à côté de Severus. Ce dernier jeta un regard haineux vers son patron et se leva de table, furax, pour se diriger vers ses appartements. Une douche froide serait la bien venue.

De son côté Harry était remonté dans la tour de Gryffondor, avec ses amis. Il était fâché contre Dumbledore. Il avait un choix à faire. Soit qu'il allait tuer Dumbledore de ses mains nu (il l'avait déjà fait avec Voldemort, alors pourquoi pas recommencer de nouveau?) ou bien il allait endurer Snape tout le long du soi-disant concours qu'il trouvait simplement stupide et sans aucun but. Oh oui, le but était « rapprocher » les maisons et les élèves aux professeurs. Mais à quoi bon vouloir se rapprocher de ses professeurs quand il n'allait même plus être à l'école l'année suivante? Harry n'en savait foutrement rien.

Il alla se coucher, après avoir prit sa douche. Le temps passa drôlement lent avant qu'il s'endorme. Harry appréhendait fortement le lendemain car il commençait avec un cours de potion et il n'avait fichtrement pas le goût de voir son futur collègue…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry attendait devant la salle de cours avec Hermione, étant donné que Ron n'avait pas passé son optimal en potion en 5eme année, il n'avait pas été accepté par Snape dans les cours. Il était à l'avance, pou une fois, aujourd'hui, pour je ne sait quelle raison. Il avait cru qu'arriver à l'avance pourrait alléger un peu le cœur et la patience de son professeur, hélas, ce n'était pas le cas.

Severus était d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, plus qu'à l'accoutume. Il n'avait pas l'envie de voir Potter. Mais il le fallait...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les élèves ne venaient que d'entrer dans la salle de cours que Snape aboya :

- Potter, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

-Pourquoi? répliqua Harry.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de répliquer Potter, j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor. Vous viendrez me voir, à la fin du cours, point final!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Potter.

Harry se rassit et jeta un regard plein de désespoir vers Hermione, qui par geste de compréhension, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Harry soupira et commença le travaille écrit que Snape avait inscrit sur le tableau de la classe. « 5 rouleaux de parchemins avant la fin du cours… non mais il doit être fou… » Pensa Harry. Les deux heures passèrent très lentement. Harry appréhendait sa rencontre avec son professeur à la fin sur cours. Mais que voulait-il? Le mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année parce que Dumbledore l'avait placé avec lui pour ce stupide concours? Où voulait-il simplement le rencontre pour parler de ce concours? Ou peut-être voulait-il le tuer, comme ça, il n'aura pas besoin de faire ce concours! Bref, Harry était anxieux… Malheureusement, la cloche sonna. D'un coup de baguette, Severus ramassa les parchemins de tout le monde. Les élèves quittèrent rapidement le local, seul Harry restait silencieusement assis à sa place. Severus se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour venir s'accoté dessus, à l'avant.

-Potter, vous allez bien?

Harry regardait Severus comme si il était un détraqué. « _Non mais depuis quand Snape me demande comment je vais? » _pensa Harry.

-Euh…… oui.

-Bien. Je voulais vous parlez du concours de mosaïque culture.

-Hum…

-Écoutez, je sais que ça ne vous plait pas de faire équipe avec moi. Pensez-vous que moi ça me plait plus?

-Non, j'imagine, de toutes façon vous n'aimez personne!

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela?

-Euh…. Ça fait 7 ans que je vous connais et je ne vous ai jamais vue sourire, de bonne humeur ou faire un compliment à quelqu'un alors comment voulez vous apprécier quelqu'un ou même être sympathique avec lorsque vous ne faites aucun effort?

-POTTER, vous ne connaissez aucunement ma vie et ma personne alors je vous demanderais de garder vos stupides hypothèses pour vous!

Harry lui lança un regard haineux.

-Bon, je voulais fixer une heure, ce soir, pour commencer à planifier le projet. Vous viendrez à 8 heures dans mon bureau, et n'essayer pas d'inventer une pratiques de Quiddich quelconque, j'ai regardé, le terrain est réservé au Serdaigle!

-Bien. Au revoir.

Harry sortit rapidement de la classe et se rendit à son prochain cours.

_Non mais pour qui il se prend lui? pensa Harry. Je n'ai simplement pas le goût de le voir… Et si je n'y vais pas, c'est certain qu'il va faire sa petit crisse et va enlever des centaines de points à Gryffondor parce que j'ai osé ne pas venir à son petit rendez-vous! Il veut « commencer à planifier le projet » ! Ouais, c'est ça, mon cul, il veut juste pouvoir me faire perdre mon temps à faire mes devoirs et pouvoirs parler avec mes amis, parce qu'il veut que me couche tard pour que je sois fatiguer et arriver en retard à son cours le lendemain, parce que c'est juste un sadique! Ouais Snape est juste un masochiste et ne penses qu'à faire du mal et du tord aux autres! _ Harry arrêta ses sombres pensé car le cours d'histoire de la magie, venait de terminer, et la cloche avait sonné, ce qui signifiait l'heure du dîner, et il avait très faim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus se massait les tempes. Il avait un mal de tête féroce et ne pu aller se chercher une potion pour soulager son mal car on avait frappé à sa porte… Quoi déjà huit heures? Oh merdre, Severus n'Avait pas du tout la tête à s'engueuler avec Potter… Il ouvrit la porte avec sa baguette, à distance. Il fit asseoir Potter devant son bureau et n'en pouvant plus le quitta pour quelques minutes pour aller se chercher la potion tant désirer. Lorsqu'il revenu, Harry était toujours assis sur le fauteuil. Il remercia Merlin car le gosse n'Avait rien brisé.

-Pardonnez moi.

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer.

-Avez-vous quelconque idée pour ce concours?

Harry était pris de malaise. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas encore pensé à l'éventuel sculpture qu'ils devaient réaliser...

-Je n'y ai pas pensé, Monsieur.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais Potter. Vous n'êtes pas capable de faire un foutu raisonnement dans ce cerveau.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir plein de haine envers son professeur.

-Écouté moi Potter. Tant qu'à participer à ce concours, mieux vaut le gagner. J'ai bien l'intention de mettre temps et effort pour réussir à tous les battre et ainsi avoir une semaine de vacance payé. Donc, trouvé nous un concept!

-Je ne sais pas quoi… avez-vous des idées?

-Mais bien sure que j'ai des idées! J'en ai toujours! Comment croyez-vous que je réalise de nombreuses potions si je n'aurais aucune imagination?

-Mouais… alors?

-Un Centaure! Dit Severus avec enthousiaste.

-C'est banal… soupira Harry. On pourrait recréer Poudlard?

-Ça serait vraiment long, mais c'est une bonne idée. Personne d'autre n'aurait le courage, et qui d'autre connaît le château par cœur, à part Dumbledore et Rusard?

-Vous?

-Exactement!

-J'ai une question professeur, ou allons-nous travailler?

Severus eut un rictus.

-J'ai à ma disposition, quelques salle du cachot ou je pourrais aménager à notre goût pour pouvoir travaillé sans y être dérangé!

-D'accord. Et cette euh… mosaïque culture est pour quand?

-Attendez je vais vérifier… J'ai ici les règlements du concours. C'est pour le…. 20 avril. Nous avons donc 1 mois et demie environ. Il faudra commencer dès demain, si vous voulez me avis.

Harry n'Avait jamais vu Snape comme ça… Il semblait excité par ce foutu concours. Même heureux, si on l'observait bien. Même si il avait gardé son masque froid et sans émotions, on pouvait reconnaître dans sa voix, un ton enjoué, que Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant venant de Snape. Il trouvait amusant de voir son professeur ainsi. Il se dit que peut-être que ce concours n'allait peut-être pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait pensé. Snape continua de donner les règlements :

-Nos pouvons faire la sculpture que nous voulons, la grandeur maximal est de 5 mètres de hauteur sur 7 mètres de profondeur et de 8 mètres de largeur.

-Mon dieu! Vous ne voulez tout de même pas faire une aussi grande sculpture?

-Bien sur que si! Je continue, notre buisson nous sera remis demain. Nous pourrons l'agrandir comme ne le voulons sauf elle arrêtera de grandir lorsque les dimensions maximal seront atteintes. Aucune magie ne saura autoriser. Sauf que la veille de la date limite, nous pourrons l'ensorcelé pour qu'elle puisse bouger ou émette de la lumière.

-Bien. Il faudra faire des plans…

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire les plans, vous avez déjà tout ce qu'il faut. Votre père et votre cher parrain se sont déjà occupés de cela.

-La carte des Maraudeurs!

-Oui. Bon, samedi, nous irons dans un magasin d'horticulture à Londres, ou j'achète mes trucs de jardinages d'habitude, pour acheter tout ce que nous avons de besoins.

-D'accord professeur Snape.

-Vous pouvez y allez.

-Au revoir alors.

Harry sortit du bureau de Snape. Décidément, Snape avait beaucoup changé depuis la mort de Voldemort et Harry commençait à apprécier ce nouveaux Snape, plus libre et plus enjoué qu'avant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils venaient tout juste de finir leur magasinage et Severus était entrain de payer à la caisse.

-Vous êtes sur? Je peux partager la facture avec vous!

-Potter, laissez moi donc faire. Si je veux payer tout ça tout seul, laisser moi me ruiner sans m'importuner!

-C'est pour cela que je veux partager les frais! Je ne veux pas que vous vous ruiner à cause d'articles de jardinage!

-Potter, je ne vais pas me ruiner à cause de ça! Prenez les trucs et attendez moi à la sortie je vous pris.

Harry grogna et sortit de la boutique. Severus se retourna vers la caissière qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années déjà.

-Enfin Severus! Vous avez trouvé un amant! Il était temps, si vous voulez mon avis! La première fois en… 10 ans je crois! Félicitation!

-Il n'est pas mon amant! C'est uniquement mon élève.

-Et depuis combien de temps un professeur va acheté des articles d'horticulture avec son élève? Je vois que vous avez l'intention de l'inviter à dîner, je me trompe?

-Non, vous avez raison Martha, je vais bel et bien l'inviter à dîner, mais…

-Alors, vous le considéré plus qu'un simple élève!

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et donna l'argent à Martha et sortit avec quelques paquets.

-Avez-vous faim Potter?

-Oui, un peu.

-Alors je vous invite à venir dîner!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques semaines s'étaient écroulées depuis le début du concours. Harry passait tout son temps libre avec Severus pour travailler sur leur sculpture. Elle était presque terminée et elle était vraiment ahurissante.

Severus avait aménagé une salle, qui ressemblait très fortement à une serre, dans les cachots. Harry était toujours là, même en absence du maître des potions. Il aimait bien y travailler. Leur sculpture était la copie conforme du château. Aucun détail n'était oublié!

Harry avait aussi appris a apprécié la compagnie de Severus. Depuis leur sortie à Londres, un samedi, il avait découvert l'homme qui se cachait derrière sa carapace. Un homme beaucoup plus aimable et passionné que ce qu'il laissait croire à ses élèves et à ses collègues de travail.

Harry était donc dans _leur_ local entrain de travailler leur sculpture d'herbe lorsque Severus entra dans la salle. Il avait délaissé ses affreuses robes noires encombrantes pour une chemise noire et d'un pantalon classique noire aussi, abordant de fines lignes grises.

Il sourit en voyant Harry travailler aussi ardemment sur leur œuvre. Ils avaient de très forte chance qu'ils puissent gagner cette compétition.

-Harry, arrête un peu de travailler et laisse moi t'invité à manger. Tu as déjà manqué le dîné à la Grande Salle!

(Il avait commencé à s'appeler par leur nom et à se tutoyer)

-Euh… attends quelques minutes.

-Bon, je t'attends donc dans mon appartement. Tu connais le mot de passe?

-Oui, oui! dit discrètement Harry.

Severus se rendit dans ses appartements et mit la table. Il avait déjà préparé le souper. Il tamisa la lumière et mis de la musique. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un « pouf » venant de la cheminer. Albus se tenait derrière lui en époussetant ses vêtement salit de suie.

-Albus… dit Severus sur un ton faussement joyeux. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite… J'allais souper à l'instant.

-Je le sais bien Severus. Je ne vous ai jamais senti aussi heureux Severus… À croire que de jardiner à l'avance vous rends gaie. Ou ne serait-ce que de la compagnie du jeune Potter vous rends aussi… excité?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Albus… dit Severus froidement pour essayer de cacher son malaise.

-Oh, mais je sais très bien de quoi je parle! Je sais que vous avez un faible pour Harry, Severus. Rien ne peut m'échapper!

-Je ne suis pas du tout amoureux de Potter…

-Severus, rendez-vous à l'évidence! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est pour cela que je vous ai placé en équipe pour ce concours, car je savais qu'un jour au l'autre vous alliez…enfin. Je sais de quoi je parle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous faites croire que Potter ressens quelque chose pour moi?

-Oh, mais juste avec la façon qu'il vous dévore les yeux mon cher. Bon, j'était juste venu passé prendre de vos nouvelles. Je vais quitter avant que le jeune Potter arrive. Au revoir Severus,

-Ouais, c'est ça, au revoir.

À l'instant qu'Albus repartit, on cogna à la porte. Severus alla ouvrir et l'invita à sa table. Ils mangèrent le souper que le maître des potions avait préparé. Il invita Harry à s'asseoir dans le salon pour prendre le té. Il était chanceux car on était samedi et que tous les devoirs des élèves avaient été corriger par Severus la veille.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité à souper. Tu n'aurais jamais du te prendre autant de mal à préparé un repas alors qu'on aurait bien pu rendre visite au elfe et manger aux cuisines.

-Non, j'aime bien cuisiner et ça me fait plaisir de le faire pour toi…

Harry se retourna pour pouvoir fixer Severus dans les yeux. Une lueur étrange passa dans les onyx qu'il fixait.

-Severus…

-Oui Harry?

Harry s'Approcha un peu plus de Severus et lui prit la main.

-Je m'excuse.

-Tu t'excuse de quoi Harry?

-De t'avoir sous-estimer. Avant je croyais que tu étais un ignoble mangemort et que tu étais bête comme tes pied. Mais je me suis trompé sur ton compte… Tu es tellement l'opposé de ce que tu laisses paraître aux autres, je te remercie de m'avoir fait… euh… découvrir ton vrai toi…

-Moi aussi je m'avais trompé à ton compte Harry…

-Je….

Mais Harry fut coupé par un doigt fin qui s'était déposé sur ses lèvres.

-Chuttttt murmura Severus. Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Harry agrippa Severus par la nuque et approfondit le baissé. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et leurs souffle devirent de plus en plus saccadé.

Ils passèrent la soirée à s'embrasser mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Harry n'était pas prêt et de tout façon il ne voulait pas gâcher leur nouvelle relation en couchant tout de suite ensemble…

Cependant Harry s'endormit dans les bras de Severus. Il aimait tant sa compagnie, et il aurait voulu rester dans les bras de celui-ci à tout jamais.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

À chaque soir Harry arrivait très tard dans la salle commune et quelque fois il ne revenait pas du tout. Ron et Hermione commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Ils avaient cru que peut-être Snape lui faisait faire récuré de vieux chaudrons en place de travaillé sur leur sculpture mais Harry revenait toujours avec un sourire béat.

Un jour Ron et Hermione, au bout de leur patience, décidèrent de descendre dans les cachots pour aller chercher leur ami. Il était proche de onze heures quand ils s'aventurèrent dans les couloirs des cachots.

Ils allèrent voir dans le bureau et dans la salle de classe de Snape, mais ils ne virent personnes. Hermione remarqua une petite porte en face du bureau de Snape et y entra.

La salle était n'était pas barrée et elle était complètement dans l'ombre. Ron, à l'aide de sa baguette illumina la salle, grâce à un lumos et ils virent la magnifique mosaïque culture qu'ils avaient construite.

-Décidément, ils ne sont pas ici… À moins qu'ils soient dans…

-Non Hermione, tu ne penses tout de même pas que Snape aurait invité Harry dans ses appartements?

-À part de ça, ou veux-tu qu'ils soient?

Ron haussa les épaules. Ils ressortirent à l'extérieur du corridor et virent une porte noire massive au fond du corridor.

-Crois-tu que cette porte est la porte des appartements de Snape? Demanda Ron.

-Je crois bien que oui.

Ils arrivèrent face de ladite porte et ils tendirent l'oreille. Ils entendirent de faible gémissement.

-Mon dieu! s'écria Hermione. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que Snape…

-Il est peut-être en train de martyrisé, ou même pire en train de le tuer! Il faut aller voir!

Hermione ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un simple Alohomora et ils entrèrent discrètement dans le hall. Les gémissements étaient encore faibles mais plus qu'ils s'aventuraient dans les appartements, plus ils devenaient forts. Hermione regarda dans la cuisine, dans le salon, dans la salle de bain et même dans la bibliothèque, mais ne vue aucune trace d'Harry et de Snape. Il ne restait que la chambre à coucher…

Ron l'a prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la chambre.

-Les gémissements viennent de la Hermione. Dit Ron très anxieux. Ils avaient tous les deux les mains très moites.

Mais lorsque Hermione ouvrit quelque peu la porte. Elle s'Attendait à voir des murs sanglant avec Harry suspendu par une corde ou bien poignardé par Snape, mais ce n'est pas du tout cela qu'elle a vu. Harry et Snape étaient dans le lit. Harry était par-dessus en train de pénétrer Snape, qui avait un regard extasié. Harry masturbait aussi Snape avec ardeur et des longs gémissement prouvèrent qu'ils étaient tout les deux très consentant. Harry se pencha doucement et embrassa passionnément les lèvres de Severus.

-Je t'aime Harry. Souffla Severus dans l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry lui répondit en l'embrassant et il accéléra sa cadence.

Hermione referma la porte discrètement. Ils n'avaient pas senti la présence des intrus et c'était mieux comme ça. Ils sortirent vite et lorsqu'ils furent dans le corridor elle se retourna vers Ron et lui dit :

-C'est mieux de les laissé seul. Je crois qu'Harry ne sera pas très contant si il apprend que je l'ai vu s'envoyé en l'air avec Snape.

-Quoi? C'est ça que tu as vu!

Hermione commença à marcher vers la salle commune en riant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

À l'extérieur, toutes les mosaïques culture du concours avaient été exposées.

Pendant que les élèves et les professeurs étaient dans la grande salle en entendant que le professeur Dumbledore et Chourave ne reviennent. Ils étaient aller juger les sculptures avant que les élèves ne les voient.

Harry était assis à côté de Severus, étrangement collé et certains élèves les regardaient un peu bizarrement. Ron et Hermione eux les regardaient en riant. Harry était venue deux jours plus après leur excusions nocturne ou Hermione les avaient surpris en plein débat amoureux, pour leur dire qu'il était en couple avec Snape. Hermione et Ron avaient fait semblant d'être surpris et ils l'acceptèrent.

Maintenant, Harry et Snape n'avaient pas vraiment de difficulté à se montrer un peu plus collé l'un à l'autre depuis une semaine.

Certaines élèves n'aimaient pas que « l'élu » sort avec un homme, (qui était surtout leur professeur de potion). Mais tout le monde avait enfin accepté cette relation et plus personne n'y faisait réellement attention.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et Dumbledore et Chourave entrèrent.

-Chers élèves et professeurs. Vous avez 25 minutes pour aller admirer les magnifiques mosaïques sculpture que vous avez construites. De plus je vous demande de voter pour la plus belle sculpture selon vous. Vous n'avez le droit de voter pour vous-même. J'irais annoncer les gagnants dans 30 minutes, à l'extérieur. Bonne Chance à tous!

Harry sourit à Severus et lui prit la main avant de se rendre à l'extérieur. Ils visitèrent le parcours en regardant chacune des mosaïques cultures. Il devait en avoir au moins 200 sculptures! Des hippogriffes, en passant par des carrosses tirer par des sombrals, des sirènes, des centaures, et même un énorme chat réalisé par Ron et Rusard!

Après la visite, les élèves et professeurs étaient dirigés vers des estrades qui faisaient ace au parc de poudlard. Dumbledore et Mme Chourave se dirigèrent vers le petit podium placé à l'avant. Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Avant d'annoncer les gagnants, je voulais vous dire que j'Apprécie tous les efforts que vous avez fournie pour réaliser un projet d'une telle envergure. Aussi je voulais vous félicité d'avoir fournie l'effort de bien vous entendre avec les élèves de d'autre maison et aussi avec vos professeurs. Je suis bien heureux que ce projet à bien marcher. J'en ai la preuve car grâce à celui-ci, beaucoup amitié et même quelques couples se sont formé! Bravo à tous!

Le but premier de ce projet n'était pas de gagné mais bel et bien de former des liens entre élèves et professeur.

Bon, j'Ai assez parlé. Je laisse donc la place à Pondora Chourave pour annoncer les vainqueurs!

-Bonjour à tous. Bien je vais faire cela très cour : Pour le prix du publique, les gagnant ayant remporter le plus de vote sont : M. Neville Londubat et M. Draco Malfoy pour leur splendide pot de fleur!

Neville et Draco se levèrent et alla chercher chacun un mini trophée. De plus ils gagnèrent chacun un certificat cadeau de chez HoneyDukes.

-Pour la troisième place, les gagnants sont Hermione Granger et professeur Sybille Trelawney, pour leur magnifique boulle de cristal. (Elles montèrent sur le podium) La deuxième place revient à gagnants sont Kristyne Longroad et Remy MacLoggen, pour leur éblouissant dragon.

Elle remit des trophées et des bons d'achats de 50 galions valides pour toutes les boutiques du chemin de traverse.

-Et finalement, la première place reviendra à…Harry Potter et Severus Snape pour leur époustouflante réplique de Poudlard! Félicitation à tous les participants!

Harry se retourna vers Severus excité. Il lui prit la main et ils montèrent sur le podium pour aller chercher leurs prix.

-Tu te rends compte Sev', nous avons gagné!

-Je le savais Harry, je l'ai toujours su. Ricana Severus.

-Mais ce qui est génial, c'est que je n'ai pas seulement gagné le concours et le voyage a cuba… je t'ai aussi gagné toi!

Severus prit Harry par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément devant toute l'école entière…

Fin


End file.
